Subuman (species)
The subuman are a species of humans that appeared in the early 20th century, though there is speculation that there may have been individuals existing as early as the 18th century. Whilst they aren't as numerous as the other sub human species they are one of if not the most powerful group both in terms of military and individual might. Origins Subuman are believed to have originated from western Europe, notably the British isles. The first confirmed appearance of an individual which was later suspected to be a subuman (the notion of a subuman didn't occur until 1983) was in 1923. The individual in question was a British street performer called Walter Dickinson who used his relatively primative innate knowledge to performer magic tricks such as the levitation of small objects. Since the 1940's the number of spontaneous cases of subumanic genetics grew until such a point where it was feasible for two members of the species to meet due to the confinement of the population in western Europe. The first cases of a "pure" subuman being born occured in the 1970's and resulted in the subuman population more strongly deviating from humanity and becoming the foundations of modern day subumans. Non-human traits One of the most prominent traits of a subuman is their innate knowledge or power which allows them to utilize their bodies in novel ways and make use of an energy whose source is a mystery even to them. Subuman who regularly participate in combat or other fast paced activities develop superhumanly fast reflexes; their reflexes can become so fast that they need to compensate for the delay between a light reflecting off of a surface and it hitting their eyes. The most elite Subuman, notably their elder gods , have developed techniques which appear to contradict the laws of physics. Physical appearance Subuman have a very similar morphology to that of Humans; the average height of a male subuman is around 6ft 0in (182cm) and the average height of a female is around 5ft 8in (172cm) though both have a much smaller variation in height. They tend to have lean, muscular builds and even with excessive training their muscles tend to not grow in size, though the amount of force they can output grows very quickly. The average weight of a subuman, either male or female, tends to fluctuate wildly ranging from the human average to thousands of kilograms. Their body would be crushed by their own weight but through the use of their innate knowledge to cancel out the forces of gravity on their body. This extra weight is typically in their bones and muscles. The stereotypical subuman will also have dark brown - black hair and have a dark eye colour, though subuman with darker skin often have a slightly to highly yellow eye colour. The reason for this is unknown. History The subuman have a history steeped in bloodshed and have been''' '''ostracized by humanity ever since the general populace was made aware of their prescence. Along with the Rioman and Underman they are one of the first species that humanity became aware of though they weren't publically revealed or acknowleded until much later. Around the start of 1982 various subumanic families and individuals came together to form what would become the Subuman council. This was the first large group that was formed and was the first example of a centralized leadership among the Subuman. The council was headed by Martin Donohue, Alder Fitzroy and Blythe Hewitt who whilst acted as advisors for the subuman populace associated with the group. On the 17th of december 1990 Alder Fitzroy announced to the Subuman council that he had created a home for the Subuman. This "home" was in fact a small dimensional pocket which he created and maintained through his innate power. This formed the basis of the idea for the Subuman dimensional plane that Michael Botteril created during the Subuman Exodus. Between 1992 and 2009 the Subuman council attempted to cover up the existance of the Riomans from Humanity. At the time the Riomans tended to act overly aggressively and violently with any non-Rioman they encountered though they tended to act passively around Humans unless they were in a large group. Because of this reason Martin and Alder suspected a negative reaction to their own species if the Rioman and their aggressive behaviour were discovered by humanity. After lengthy discusions with William Voclain of the Underlord Defence League their came to an agreement in which both parties would attempt to intercept and disperse of any large Rioman party and cover up any evidence of them having existed. This would be the first of many cooperations between the Subuman and Underman and the agreement lasted until october the 7th 2009 when a large, well organised Rioman terrorist cell assulted an Underman encampment in the city of Blois in mainland France and murdered approximately 2400 Humans on national television. At this point the government of the United State of America addressed it's citizens and announced the existance of various sub human groups (though not the Rioman as at this point they were still largely unaware of them) and that they were to be considered a risk to national security. The speech given would later be known as the "speech of supremacy" and forced many sub human populations into hiding including the Subuman and Underman populations. Michael Botteril began to gain influence over the Subuman population from the year 2014 and by 2016 many considered him to be one of the advisors of the council along the current members or the time. Sometime in the year 2017 some of the Subuman populace began to view Michael as a deity and sought to make him the undisputed leader of the species. Michael himself denied that he was a deity of any kind and whilst he didn't openly reject the notion of becoming the species' leader he also can no indication that wanted to lead either. Despite this the movement grew and between the years 2020 and 2021 the council had been split into three groups; the remenants of the old council which wished to remain as it had been before, a group which wished to be ruled by Michael Botteril and a third group which wished to secure a foothold in the world and establish itself as an indepdent people who could defend themselves from the increasingly aggressive Human forces. During the New Earth event the Subuman populaced was massively segmented due to only the population of Earth itself being transported; all Subuman inside Alder Fitzroy's dimension were left there though they could still return to Earth whereas the transported portion of the population was unable to. Approximately two thirds of the population remained leaving mostly seperationist forces and forces loyal to Michael Botteril stranded on New Earth. As a result the population of Subuman living among Humans dropped from around 4.5 million before the event to just over 1 million. The seperationist forces immediately began expanding into New Earth's undiscovered territory upon arrival, eagar to claim land for themselves before Humanity could organize itself. The forces loyal to Michael Botterill however established a easily defendable position on the slopes of the Girazina Mountains until Michael created a planet in an entirely seperate plane and evacuated much of the Subuman populaced to it. Some of the loyalist forces remained behind on New Earth to act as reconnaissance; likewise portions of the seperatist forces joined the exodus and evacuated to the Subuman plane, though once they arrived there they mostly lived in suclusion from the loyalists. Language and culture The Subumans developed a psuedo-language based upon a basic encryption of the English language. This language is commonly referred to as Subaniese . The language was developed in the 1990's in order to allow individuals to communicate freely amongst themselves without Humans being able to eavesdrop. As such it is designed with a simple rule set to allow it to be learnt easily whilst still being incomprehensible to anyone who doesn't know the language's rules. Due to the relatively small population and violent history of the Subuman species it's population has an intrinsic sense of community which is almost universally promoted amongst the Subuman regardless of which faction they are part of. This sense of community has likely to have contributed to the lack of internal conflict amongst the Subumans. Despite Humanity's attitude towards sub humans Subuman have a hospitable outlook on other species including Humans and to a lesser extent Rioman. The lack of xenophobia is probably due to Subuman not feeling threatened by other species due to their often overwhelming power. As Subuman are typically involved in fights and small skirmishes with Humans and other species on a regular basis they see combat as a part of their lives that they can all relate to. Due to the relatively low risk associated with such fights they almost see combat as a type of sport and as such particularly skilled fighters are treated as celebraties within their population. This culture of powerful Subumans becoming incredibly popular and well known has given birth to an emergent cult of personality surrounding Michael Botteril and the most elite group of warriors. Strangely Subuman are massive fans of karaoke and will often have huge gatherings in which a small group of individuals will sing into microphones and play instruments on stage whilst the onlookers dance and sing along with them on the dancefloor. Its not unusual for celebrated war veterans and publci figures to be hounded with requests for songs when they attend such events.